The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of an electro-photography type such as a printer, a facsimile, a copier, and the likes.
In a conventional image forming apparatus of an electro-photography type, a charging device uniformly charges a surface of a photosensitive drum, and an exposure device exposes the surface of the photosensitive drum to form a static latent image thereon. After a developing device develops the static latent image to form a toner image on the photosensitive drum, the toner image is fixed to a sheet.
In the developing device, toner is supplied from a toner cartridge. A developing voltage is applied to a developing roller, and a supply voltage is applied to a supply roller. It is configured such that the developing roller abuts against the supply roller, and the developing roller abuts against a regulation blade, thereby creating static therebetween through friction. Accordingly, toner is charged, and a thin layer of toner is formed on the developing roller.
Before an image is formed, the developing device rotates in idle to remove a foreign matter on the photosensitive drum so that a thin layer of toner is stably formed on the developing roller, thereby forming an image with high quality (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-173290
In the conventional developing device, it is difficult to stably form an image with good quality.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus and a developing device, in which it is possible to solve the problems in the conventional developing device. In the present invention, it is possible to stably form an image with good quality.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.